Start of a Summer
by eww.fanfic
Summary: Sophie and her friends are getting turnt on the last day of school. Rated T for a lot of use of drugs, drinking.


**This was a really weird story... weird because I never wrote anything like this before. It's very... party-like. So if you want to see Sophie get turnt then here you go. Review please!**

"Give me your tests!"

Sophie lifted her head up drowsily at the sound of Mrs. Stephanie yelled at her class. They had just taken their Computer Applications final exam. Sophie had finished in twenty minutes- it was easy as hell. She took the rest of of the hour to get the sleep that she didn't get for the past few days studying for other final exams.

Slowly standing up to stretch, she felt someone slap her ass.

"Hurry up Soph. School just ended. We can't turn up if your bad mood ruins the hype." Neil said. He was a tall, lanky boy with dark hair and olive skin.

Sophie's mouth gaped open and she flipped Neil off. He laughed and walked out of the classroom.

"I'm only letting that slide because today is the last day of school and I don't want to deal with anymore students with detention!" Mrs. Stephanie called to her. Sophie's eyes panicked, not realizing that her teacher and seen her.

"Hey," Hailey walked up to her. "Wanna get out of here?" she asked.

"Yes _please_ ," she nodded, and they skipped out of the classroom and joined the sea of students leaving the school for the last time before the next year would start.

Overall, second semester was great. Sophie studied harder, managed to get all A's and even did awesome on her AP tests which allowed her first semester's grades to go up as well(you did _not_ want to know Sophie's first semester's grades. It was a complete disaster- mainly due to the reason of a huge jump between all easy classes in 9th grade and then all AP classes in 10th grade. She just didn't know how to handle everything). But, she managed to get her horrible GPA up this semester(technically it wasn't horrible, but she was not one of the toppers in the school in terms of academics persay) and now she was ready to get turnt with her friends.

Troy had told them about his friend who has these killer parties, and they all decided to go to one of them that night. Actually, the parties Troy and his older sister had were killer parties, so if he said this was a killer party, then it _really_ was a killer party. Plus, Jeet, the host, screwed his own sister once.

According to Troy.

They met up with Pepper, and they all headed over to the library to meet up with Troy.

One of the main reasons Sophie was so exiceted for the party was that she was gonna see her best friend Bella after a year. She, Bella and Pepper were the best of friends before Bella moved to California before ninth grade. Sophie was devasted, and their little group of six people(her, Bella, Pepper, Troy, Newt, and Sawyer) was dismantled. Sawyer had also moved to a nearby city; Sophie hadn't seen him at all but she knew that Troy was visiting him often.

She really didn't remember that much of Sawyer- just the petty revenge she played on him by tricking him into entering the pepper-eating contest. She really thought they would become enemies after that, but nothing happened and he moved away.

Although Pepper and Sophie stayed best friends, Troy had drifted away from them-especially after freshman homecoming. Basically, Troy had asked Pepper to dance with him and they danced the whole night, so Pepper thought he had genuinely liked her. She waited and waited for him to ask her out, but it turned out he wanted to ask her before their friend Roshan did, just so he could make Roshan feel like shit. Sophie and Pepper tried to drop him as friend after that, but Troy's stubborn mind prevented it as he acted as if they were still best friends every time they saw him. But this semester Pepper and Troy apperently hit it off in their Bio class, so she wasn't sure of anything.

"Soph you good?" Pepper asked, interrupting her train of thoughts. "You look like you're _sad_ that school ended."

"Yeah I'm good," Sophie nodded. She had no idea why she was out of it... but a little booze and a tiny bit of drugs might do it for her...

They had reached the library entrance and walked in when they heard a loud yell: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" Newt's voice echoed around the whole building. While Hayley and Pepper just stood their frozen-Tia Maria(that wasn't her real name, they just called her that for fun), the supervisor of the library loved to kick teens out of the library when she thought they were being too 'loud'- Sophie ran up to Newt and responded with another "YAAAAAAAS!"

Pepper smacked her head. "So _now_ you're all hyped up?"

Aaron and Neil joined the circle hooting and screaming.

"Are y'all crazy? Tia Maria will kick us out!" Pepper exclaimed. Hayley, a normally goody-two shoes girl, started laughing. Pepper gave her an alarming look.

"Who the fuck cares?" Aaron said, a little too loudly.

"Ugh nevermind Tia Maria, we'll be kicked out by _everyone_ here!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Pepper, just chill, okay?" Neil put an arm around her and they walked outside of the library as he took out an electronic cigar.

"Really? Here? The police could be sitting in the parking lot."

Neil frowned as his phone vibrated. "Text from Troy. He gave us the address and we're meeting a few houses down from the actually party at 4PM. How the fuck are we supposed to get there?" Neil groaned.

Aaron put an arm on his shoulder and said, "I think everyone can fit in my 7 seater van."

"You brought the van to school today? Awe yah you the real VMP Aaron," Neil hugged him and ran back inside the library to tell the others. Aaron looked at Pepper. "You know? Even though he's a man whore, sometimes I still think he's gay," Aaron told her.

They all somehow climbed into the van.

"First stop, Hayley's house," Pepper shouted, and they went away.

The three girls went upstairs to Hayley's room to dress up for the party while the boys stalked Hayley's legendary brother- legendary for partying of course.

Twenty minutes later, Sophie, Pepper and Hayley told the boys. "We're ready!" Sophie was wearing black high waisted shorts and a short, tight full sleeved dark purple crop top. Sophie wore a dark green romper, and Hayeley wore black yogas and a blue crop top.

Neil looked at his watch. "Damn, that was a really short time to get ready for a girl!"

"Of course you would know," Sophie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well its a shorter time that the last time I had to wait for _you_ ," Neil pointed, and Sophie crunched her eyes shut, remembering that one date they went on and turned into an unexpected hookup. They had agreed that it wouldn't happen again and she absolutely _hated_ it every time he brought it up.

They drove to the address Troy gave them, and they saw two figures standing and waiting for them. Two? Who the hell was the other person?

Aaron parked the car and got out of the car to tackle Troy with a hug, and Newt and Neil did the same. But what surprised Sophie was when Newt turned to the other guy and _literally_ jumped on him, screaming. Sophie, Pepper and Hayley got out of the car to see what the surprise was.

There stood a 6ft boy with racious brown curly hair, the brightest of the emerald green eyes, and clearly toned arm muscles.

She could barely recognize the boy- and it was Sawyer.

He didn't see her at first, but his searching eyes finally landed on hers and his lips tugged into a playful smile.

"Hey!" He called out, and Sophie smirked and slowly walked up to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Delarosa?" Sawyer said, and she crossed her arms.

"And Mr. Huggins- the guy that disappeared for the past two _years_ ," she said. Sawyer laughed, and Sophie couldn't prevent her smile from forming. It _was_ good to see him- she just never expected it to be like this.

After their little awkward side hug and they looked at each other, Sophie identified some kind of tension between them- but she didn't know what. Even after Pepper bounded to Sawyer and squealed and hugged him, his eyes traveled back to hers.

Once their mini reunion was over, Sophie and Pepper raced ahead of everyone else- mainly because of the excitement to see Bella.

The party was already in full motion, and Sophie and Pepper pushed past the hoards of people drinking, dancing, and talking to search for Bella.

All of a sudden, Pepper stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the drink she had managed to steal from someone.

"Oh my fucking god. Is that her?" The short blonde girl was wearing a bikini top, jean shorts and a flannel wrapped around her waist.

"BELLA DAWSON!" Sophie tackled Bella, and Pepper did the same. After exchanging hugs and kisses, Bella told them, "Catching up later. Right now its time to get TURNT!" All three of them wooped and danced in the mass of kids.

Sophie was dancing, when she looked ahead in the distance and saw Sawyer standing- and staring at her. She breathed to catch her breath and ran her fingers through her hair, frowning.

"I'll be back," she told her friends and pushed to make her way towards Sawyer. Troy was whispering into Sawyer's ear, and his expression remained unchanged.

She said nothing but raised her eyebrows up at Sawyer. He definetly had gotten _tall_ over the past two years.

"Havin' fun, Delarosa?" He smirked at her, and his eyes sparkled with amusement. Sophie suddenly became angry. Why the hell was he so amused?

"As always," she told him, giving him a fake smile and a death glare. Troy started to walk towards the basement, and she decided that was her cue to leave. Why did she go over there in the first place?

Sawyer caught her arm, and she turned to face him.

"Come with me to where Troy is going," he requested, motioning his head in the direction of the basement.

"The druggies lair?" she asked, unaware that Sawyer was still holding her arm and slowly pulling her towards him.

"Yeah."

They made their way downstairs and found Troy sitting at the wall smoking something from a large, red tube. Sitting down next to Troy and Sawyer sitting on the other side of him, Sophie closed her eyes, slowly getting high off of the smoke that filled the room.

After ten minutes or so, Sophie looked at a girl sitting next to her, stole her electronic cigar and a bag of Ecstasy. Looking around to make sure no one saw, she caught Sawyer's eye.

It was a really slight motion, but Sophie put her finger at her throat indicating that if Sawyer told, he would be murdered.

And all he did was look back into her eyes, seeping into her. She couldn't believe he was intimidating her just by _looking_ at her- she was Sophie Delarosa!

She immediately stood up, stowed away her new-found items in her pockets, and went upstairs. Finding Bella and Sophie, she danced and drank till who knows what time.

Later, Bella decided to take her make out session with some guy upstairs, Pepper was still on dancing, but Sophie was bored. It was pitch black- the only lights was the light coming from the moon outside and some disco lights that were set up. She went and sat on a chair, crossing her legs. Taking out the electronic cigar, she started vaping and watched her best friend get even more drunk. And then she saw Sawyer. _Again._ What was his deal?

He approached her very slowly, and his bright green eyes were almost glowing in the dark. Like cat eyes. Dragging the cigar out of her mouth and lifting her chin, Sophie slowly walked up to him to meet him. He was trying to intimidate her all night with those darkened eyes- she had to stand up to him.

Sawyer kept his eyes on her as he opened his mouth and breathed in the smoke that left Sophie's mouth from the cigar. He slowly reached behind her and put his hands on her ass(later she realized he put it in his pockets to get the Ecstasy) and placed a pill on his tongue.

As if on a trance, as if she was another person all together, Sophie looked back into him with the same- _lust_ and took the pill off of his tongue and put it on her own.

And they both moved to the base of the music, and their bodies enclosed with first their mouths, then their tongues, and then arms, shoulders, chests, abdomens, and every other anatomical human part of the body.


End file.
